logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Pepsi/Other
Brad's Drink 1893–1898 Brad's Drink Logo.jpg Pepsi-Cola 1898–1905 1898-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi_1898_(Print).svg|Print version 1905–1906 1905-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi_1905_(Print).svg|Print version 1906–1940 1906-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi_1906_(Print).svg|Print version A-2170061_large.gif|Logo with cap 1940–1950, 2008–2009, 2014–present Pepsi Cola logo 1940.svg Pepsi 1940 (Print).svg|Print version PepsiCola Blue Worldmark Diet Pspsi 2014.png|Blue version seen on Diet Pepsi CaffienePepsi2014.png|Caffeine Free Pepsi version 1950–1962, 2004–2006 1950-Pepsi-Logo.png| Pepsi_1950_(Print).svg|Print version 1567433091459.png|Alternate version Pepsi 1962–1973 1962-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi_1962_(print).svg|Print version Pepsi logo 1962.png| 1973-1991 1973–1991, 2009–2014 In 1973, the logo was used to look like a bottle cap. Pepsi Logo 1970s.png|Classic variation Pepsi1973.svg|Modified variation 1973-Pepsi-Logo.svg|Transparent variant (1973-1987) Pepsi_1973_(Print).svg|Print version d9ulf03-f8f8a858-df30-4b7f-b932-8debddc91faf.jpg|Cup can variant (1973-1987) 1985-pepsi-firecracker-400.png|"Firecracker 400" variation 1986-pepsi-firecracker-400.png|"Firecracker 400" variation Pepsi_H1_Spot_2C.png|Logo seen in Joy of Pepsi (2019) 1987–1991 In 1987, the previous logo was modified but the word "Pepsi" was in Handel Gothic font. Pepsi Logo 1980s.png|Classic variation Pepsi Logo 1980s.svg|Modified variation 1987-Pepsi-Logo.svg|Transparent variant (1987-1991) Pepsi_1987_(Print).svg|Print version PepsiCanCupVariant1987-1991.jpg|Version used on the cans PepsiVendoMachineVariant.jpg|Vending machine variant (1987-1991) bandicam 2019-10-07 09-50-27-642.png|Logo seen in a Chilean ident 1988-pepsi-firecracker-400.png|"Firecracker 400" variation 1989-pepsi-400.png|"400 Daytona-USA" variation Pepsi-sex.jpg|Special "Sex" logo used on cans from 1990. 1991-2008, 1991-2010 (International), 1991-2014 (Mainland China) 1991–1998 Pepsi (1991) (Print).svg|Print version Pepsi 1991 Vertical.png|Version used on cans Pepsi_in_Farsi.svg|Farsi logo PepsiWoodstock94.svg|Woodstock '94 version 1992-1997-pepsi-400.png|"400 Daytona-USA" variation 1997-pepsi-400.png|"400 Daytona USA" variation PEPSI91LOGO.png 1996–1998 (International) In 1996, the Pepsi logo was used in "Project Blue". Pepsi logo 19912.png|Prototype logo Pepsi_5_84312.jpg|Monochrome version Pepsi logo grey light 1996.png|Gray variant Pepsi 1996 (2D).gif|2D version 1997–1998 (France) 1998–2003 Pepsi Logo 1997.png| Pepsi Logo 1998 Plain.png| Pepsi 1998.svg|Inverted version Pepsi_1998_(Print).svg|Inverted print version Pepsi (1998) Flat.svg|Flat version Pepsi 1998 (2D).svg|Flat inverted version Pepsi-logo-21.jpg|Horizontal variant Pepsi 1998 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal variant (transparent) 10.png|3D logo Pepsi 1998 (2D).jpg|Vector version (1998-2003) Pepsi_vector.svg|Alternate version 1998-Pepsi-Logo.svg|3D variant (1998-2003) 16-2.jpg|Full look Pepsi_(Box).svg|Alternative 3D version bandicam 2019-10-18 13-25-41-299.png|2002 variant with 2003 globe Pepsi.gif|Another 2002 variant with 2003 globe bandicam 2019-11-08 14-50-57-716.png|Stacked variant used in an ad for Shakira. Ask_for_more.gif|"Ask for More" slogan, seen in singers from 2001 to 2003 Pepsico.jpg|Version with background used on cans. pepsi-1-logo-png-transparent.png|Logo used on cans. bandicam 2019-12-21 13-17-41-737.png|Horizontal version used on vending machines. bandicam 2019-12-21 14-10-34-678.png|Modern version. 0102020165426.jpg|Pepsi Chart Variation. 2003–2006, 2003-2010 (International), 2003-2014 (Mainland China) Pepsi_2003.png|Alternative logo 2003-Pepsi-Logo.svg|3D logo Pepsi 2006 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal version 1574609670249.png|Alternate horizontal version Pepsi-PNG-File.png|Stacked version Pepsi 2003 (Alt).svg|Alternate version as the full logo pepsi-10.svg|Zero version bandicam 2019-10-07 09-41-58-226.png|Logo branded as "Pecsi", used in Argentina Pepsi 2006 Colors.png|Alternative variant with original colors 1573407488443.png|Variant logo (2006-2008) PEPSILOGO2K3VECTOR.png|Alternative logo bandicam 2019-12-21 13-30-44-429.png|Variant used on cans. 2006–2008 Pepsi logo 2005.png|Artwork variant (2006-2008) Pepsi_2007.png|Alternative logo Pepsi 2003 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal version Pepsi (2001).jpg|Alternative logo, similar to the 2003 logo Pepsi-2006.jpg| Pepsi-2006-2.jpg| Pepsi-2006-3.jpg| Pepsi-2006-4.jpeg| 5e430e56be4819ef6.jpg|Alternative version. pepsichinalogo.jpg|Chinese logo logo_pepsi.gif|Horizontal verison with blue wordmark Pepsi Logo.png|Vector variant 2006-pepsi-400.png|"400 at Daytona" variation 2008–present, 2010–present (India) 2008–2014, 2010–2014 (India) Pepsi logo (2008).png| Pepsi 2008 (Print).svg|Print version 368318.svg|Version in a blue background 5b9c9bc62200008300d94df7.jpeg|Another version in a blue background 1573080347446.png|Stacked version pepsi-1-300x300.png|Stacked print version 15321104178_caa42fc997_b.jpg|Logo branded as "Pecsi" used in Mexico 40_pesi.jpg|Logo branded as "Pesi" used in Spain PEpsi2008.jpg|Logo on a white background Pepsi2008Fountain.jpg|Vending machine version PepsiGlobeLive2014Background!.jpg|3D version th (13).jpeg|Variant used on packaging Pepsi_2008.svg|Darker version Pepsi Black Background.svg|Logo in a black background Pepsi 2008 (wordmark).svg|Wordmark (2008-2014) 865217.png|"Bottling Ventures" variation Pepsi 2009 Logo.PNG|Used in 2009 2014–present Pepsi_New_(Print).svg|Print version Pepsi_New_II_(Print).svg|Inverted print version Pepsi_New_II.svg|Variant in a white text 381.svg|Variant in a blue background Pepsi logo 2014.svg|Stacked variant 49758-food-big-fizzy-pepsi-rock-logo-cola.png|Stacked print variant Pepsi_logo_2014_II.svg|Stacked variant of white text new_loader.gif|Animated version Pepsi-Cap-Logo-938x1024.jpg|Logo with a cap Pepsi 2014 (Vending Machines).svg|Vending machine version. Pepsi CLR POS.png|Alternate logo. Pepsi 2014.png|Version used on Bottles (also used by Esfuerzo Venezolano) 1575987473513.png|"Bottling Ventures" variation pepsi-new-tagline-PAGE-2019.png|Slogan 2018 1906-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi Cola logo 1940.svg 1950-Pepsi-Logo.svg 1962-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi1973.svg Pepsi Logo 1980s.svg Pepsi logo 1991.svg Pepsi (1998).svg Pepsi 2003.svg Pepsi (2006).svg Pepsi logo 2008.svg 'Pepsi ' celebrated its 120th anniversary in 2018 with the 1906, 1940, 1950, 1962, 1973, 1987, 1991, 1998, 2003 and 2008 logos. Pepsi-Cola Made with Real Sugar 2014-present Pepsi-Cola Made with Real Sugar logo.svg|Inverted version (2014-present) Pepsi_Real_Sugar_can.png|Can In 2014, Pepsi merged Pepsi-Cola to create as "Pepsi-Cola Made with Real Sugar". Globe 1991-2008, 1991-2010 (International), 1991-2014 (Mainland China) 1991–1998 1996–1998 (International) 1998–2003 pepsi_globe__1997__by_danielwalterbury_ddcogmf-pre.png 2003-2006, 2003-2010 (International), 2003-2014 (Mainland China) Pepsi 2003 globe (Alternate).png|3D wet version similar to the 2006 logo. 2006–2008 2008-present, 2010-present (India) 2008-2014, 2010-2014 (India) Bandicam 2019-09-10 13-47-23-408.jpg|3D variant of the globe, similar to the original 2003-2006 logo bandicam 2019-10-03 11-58-10-715.png|Slightly grin globe, used on Diet Pepsi and Pepsi Light 1567433337655.png|Extra smile globe, used on Pepsi Max and Pepsi Zero Sugar bandicam 2019-10-07 13-10-51-615.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2013 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-11-27-738.png|Headphones on globe used in Pepsi Music 2014 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-12-23-309.png|Headset on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2015 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-15-18-543.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2016 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-17-49-806.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2017 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-19-14-910.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2018 logo_008-1-1-min.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2019 2014–present pepsi 3d globe.png|3D variant of the globe, similar to the original 2006-2008 logo, used in Asia. Notice that the 2014 logo is more wet, despite the texture. Category:Pepsi Category:Special logos Category:PepsiCo Category:Food and drink Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:1893 Category:1898 Category:1962 Category:2014